Vocaloid Daily Bersama Ta-chan & OC Yang Kacau Balau
by Samantha Kagiruri
Summary: Vocaloid Daily... Seperti judulnya... Vocaloid yang sedang beraktivitas (normal) Setiap hari ya bakal Di kacauin sama Ta-chan NIH ! Gak Pinter bikin summary langsung Aja ! Gratis kok #gaadayangnanya
1. Chapter 1

Ta-chan : Minna~ Di sini Ta-chan bersama para chara Vocaloid... Mbuat cerita baru loh~

Resuko : Pada seneng gak?

Ta-chan : RESUUUUUKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Resuko : Napa? Ngefans? Oh! Saya gituh!

Ta-chan : **Shut up! ***lempar udara(?) tambah meja(?) ke Resuko*

Hana : Oke Oke... Kali ini cerita apaan, master?

Ta-chan : Saya mengganggu kehidupan chara Vocaloid yang sangat saya ingin nistakan selama saya di sana(?)

All chara Vocaloid : **KABUUUURRRRRRRR! SETAN DATAAAAAANNNGGGGGGGGG!**

Ta-chan : Kalian Tak bisa lolooooossss! *ikut ngejer mereka(?)*

Resuko : Master? Aku yang gantiin?

Hana : Iya...

Resuko : Disclaimer , Warning

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid bukan milik sayaaa~! Tapi milik Crypton Furute #Digeplak maaf typo, Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha. Jadi... Ta-chan cuma punya OCnya! Kalo Vocaloid punya saya, jelas saya nista-kan semua dari awal ampe akhir abad ini (?)**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, typo, OOC, OOT, De eL eL bertebaran dimana-mana... Dari kota A sampe kota Z (?)**

Resuko : Mari kita mulai cerita (extra) Gaje kita ini~! Happy Reading~

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang... Tunggu, ini jam berapa? (Hana : Jam 10~ || Resuko : Salah master! Jam 4 pagi!) Oh... Bukan pagi lagi namanya, Tapi pagi dini hariii! Terlihat seekor *Ta-chan hajar Narator(?)* maap salah. Terlihat seseorang berambut teal diikat dua menjadi twintail sedang masak-memasak gaje yang tentunya Negi. Tunggu dulu deh, masa hari ini Miku Hatsune jadwalnya masak? Kayaknya ada yang salah deh... Oke liat Daftar (?)

Tanggal 26 Bulan April Tahun 2014 (?)

Luka jadwal memasak.

Miku jadwal babu (?).

Rin jadwal petani(?).

Len jadwal bebas.

Kaito jadwal jadi bapak.

Meiko jadwal jadi ibuk.

Gakupo jadwal jadi banci #NGAWOOORR!

Gumi jadwal bantu Rin.

Terus... Hari ini tanggal berapa ya? (Resuko : 27-4-14, Narator-san) Oh... Salah liat jadwal dong!

Tanggal 27 Bulan April Tahun 2014

Luka jadwal babu.

Miku jadwal memasak.

Rin jadwal bebas.

Len jadwal petani.

Kaito jadwal jadi bapak plus kerja (tapi ada 'tamu' jadi batal kerja)

Meiko jadwal jadi ibuk.

Gakupo jadwal jadi banci.

Gumi jadwal bantu Luka.

Oke... Jadi, ngapain ya Miku masak jam segini? Liat jam di tangan ah! Oh... Jam 5:30 a.m... Wait a second. UAPHUAAA?! LAMA AMAT NIH JAM! KENAPA GAK JADI JAM 9:00 ?! WAH! SALAH NIH!

"Lalala~ Negi negi negiiii~!" Sudah jelas kan siapa yang ngomong? Yak betul! Mbah Mikuuu~! "Jadi deh~ Sarapan pagi iniii!" Teriaknya lagi. "Mm.. Miku? Udah masak, ya? Pagi banget deh..." Kata Meiko yang baru bangun dari tidur berabad-abadnya *Narator gak disiksa Ta-chan. Karena Ta-chan lagi siap-siap Gaje* "Iya Meiko-kaa-san! Kaa-san bisa bangunin yang lain?" Kata Miku sambil innocent face (?) "Kenapa?" "Karena Miku belum siapin minum buat nantiii!" Kata Miku sambil ber-_Whine_-ria "Okelah" Kata Meiko-kaa-san (?) Pasrah liat kelakuan anak (angkat)nya

Mari kita lihat sisi Meiko

"Pertama... Bangunin Luka ya?" Gumam Meiko "Nah ini ruangan Luka!" **BRAAKKK **"**LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAN****GOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! SAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR(?)!**" "Apaan sih... Ini kan bukan bulan Valentine (?)" "TUGASMU HARI INIIIIIIIIIII! BERSIH BERSIH SETELAH MAKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" "DIEM SETAAANNN!" Tiba tiba pintu dijebol sama Salah satu OC Ta-chan a.k.a Yure "Kalian... Ada yang panggil aku?" Tanyanya bego *Nyawa dicabut ma Yure* "Eh kau siapa? Tidak ada yang panggil kok" Kata Luka cengok "Oke Jaa-nee, dan... Carikan jiwa yang enak dong (?)" "WHUAAAATT?!" Teriak mereka bersama "Oke. Luka, bangunin Rin Len Gumi. Aku bangunin Banci taman lawang, sama Kaito. Sama Ta-chan juga." Kata Meiko bak seorang ibu, eh, memang ibu-ibu kok.

_Di sisi Luka (Rin Len)  
_

"Rin, Len. Bangun! Sudah pagi! Kalian nanti gak kebagian sarapan buatan Miku!" kayaknya Luka dikacangin. Nasibmu, Lu... "Luka-nee-san! Gawat! Len! Bangunnnn! Kalo gak bangun kubakar habis pisangmu!" terdengar suara dari dalam kamar "Ergh... Bakar aja gapapa, terus bagi-bagi ya Rin... Lima menit lagiii..." Kata Len lemes, mungkin gara-gara semalem main video game sampe malem banget-nget-nget. Luka yang di luar pun denger langsun sweatdropped. **BRAAAKKK SREEETTT BRUUUKKK BRUAAAGGHHH**. Wadoh.. Narator aja sweatdrop season dua bareng Luka nih. "Luka-nee-sannn! Kita bangun!" Kata Rin semangat gara-gara hari ini dia bebas, tapi tunggu... Oi Rin ! Len di seret kau yaaa?! "Ayo ke ruang makaaann!" Kata Rin "zzzz..." Abaikan. Itu Len yang molor lagi... Tapi nanti entar turun tangga juga benjol benjol gak karuan... Baidewei! NARATOR DIKACANGIN SAMA RIN-CHAN!

_Di sisi Meiko (Ta-chan)  
_

"Ta-chan...! Bangun! Sarapan siap!" Kata Meiko sambil ketok-ketok (baca : Gedor-gedor) pintu kamar Ta-chan "MEIKO-KAA-SAN BERISIK AMAT! TA-CHAN LAGI MAIN IPAD NIH! SAMA SEBENTARR! BANGUNIN OC TA-CHAN DULUUUU! UDAH YAA! NANTI NYUSULL! SELESE! SEKIAN PENGUMUMAN DARI TA-CHAN! SILAHKAN LANJUT KE RUANGAN SEBELAH!" Teriak Ta-chan dari dalam berhasil membuat Meiko naik tangga, eh, naik darah. **BRAAAKKKKK**. Begitu Meiko masuk... Dia cengok... Ada tiga ruangan dalam ruangan (Mudeng gak? Maksudnya dalam 1 ruangan a.k.a kamar Ta-chan, ada 3 ruangan lagi.) "Resucchi! Bangun! Udah malem(?)" Kata Ta-chan dari kamar paling kiri (?) "Sebentaaarr!" "**CEPETAN BANGUN WOY! KELAMAAN!**" Kata Ta-chan sambil narik selimut Resuko (Yak dia OC Ta-chan)

Kemudian Ta-chan keluar ke kamar paling kanan (jauh amat.) lalu ngomong "HANA-BAKA-OUJO-KISAMA-SAMA! BANGUUUNNNN! GAK BANGUN KUBAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSIMU!" "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Hana sambil lempar guling ke Ta-chan. Hasilnya... Yah... Nggak headshot. Tapi... GOOOAAALL ! Jujur aja, Meiko cengo liat anak(angkat)nya yang satu ini.

_Di sisi Luka (Gumi)_

**Tok tok tok** "Gyuuumyiiii~!" Wat de... Luka? Luka? OI Luka Megurine! Kau kerasukan apaa?! "Gumi Gumi Gumiii~~~!" Hadoh... Kerasukan arwah (baca : Mangsa) Yure tadi ya? "Gumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! AI LOF YAH AI MIS YAH! WEK AP YAH! KALO GAKH SAYAH MATIH YAH!" Kita kagak ngerap, Luka. Sedangkan Gumi... Dia... Dia... Sudah ke kebun duluan. Jadi kau gila ya Luka? Ato... Perlu kupangilkan dokter?

_Di sisi Meiko (Kaito Gakupo)_

"Gakupo! Kaito! Bangun! Miku udah masak sarapan! Cepat bangon! *nada kak Ros dari upilipil (?)*" Kata Meiko dari luar "Ya, Kak Ros! *nada Upin dan Ipin*" Meiko uda sweatdrop 3 kolam masih ditambah 1.000.000 Galon lagi?

WOW Dah. "HOI KALIAN CEPAT KELU-" Kata Meiko sambil masuk ke dalam. Dan... "-ar... KALIAN YAA PAGI-PAGI UDAH BACA H*NTAI ! GUE SITA TUH BUKU!" Amuk Meiko sampe buat Ta-chan yang lagi ber-IPad-ria kaget lalu internetnya tiba-tiba lemot, Gumi yang dikebun jatuh ke lumpur #plak Rin yang turun tangga (lemot...) jadi ngelempar Len, Len benjol 300.000.000 buah, Miku yang baru masak (baca : motong bawang) nangis-nangis bombay malah tangannya keiris #dibunuh, Resuko yang ngelayani Hana dengan Teh paginya jadi ngelempar Teh 'panas'nya ke Hana, Hana teriak teriak gaje setelah kena teh. Ck ck ck... Kalo mau ngamuk, liat liat situasi dong, kaa-san...

Dan Kaito dan Gakupo muncul dengan muka bonyok (?) "Abis ngapain lu pada?" Tanya Ta-chan "Kita ta-" Kata Kaito "WHAT?! YAOIAN?!" Teriak Ta-chan sebelum mereka selesai "Bukan Ta-chan... Mereka baca / nonton h*ntai." Jawab Meiko "WAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH SUKUR LU PADE NONTON KETAUAN OKAA-SAN! WAHAHAHahAHhAHHAHAH!" Tawa Ta-chan mbuat kaca pecah jadi 1000 bagian. Tuh kan, bureng kacanya. Ah Ta-chan nih! Ganti rugi! (?)

"Sudah sudah ayo makan..." Kata Miku lesu karena tangannya "Eh? Miku-chan ? Tanganmu napa?" Tanya Resuko sambil ngelap teh yang 'tadi dilempar' ke Hana "Kepotong." Jawab Miku singkat-padat-gaje

-Time Skip to jam 10:00 a.m-

"Uwaaaahhahahahhaha!" Tawa Ta-chan lagi-lagi.. Kali ini Resuko yang lagi ngerapiin kamar Hana ma Ta-chan jadi kepleset kena selimut yang dilempar ke sana-sini

Ternyata karena BBM toh...

BBM yaa kuliatin yaa~?

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_ (?) *sensor ya?

Maaakkk! Gambar dong maaakk!

_**Samantha Kagiruri *Ta-chan***_

Oke... Nanti ya, nak... Kapan-kapan...

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_

Sekarangg! Yang gampang ajaa! Ajariinn!

-Sejam di kacang-

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_

Mak?

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_

MAK?!

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_

PING!

_**Samantha Kagiruri *Ta-chan***_

Iyaaa! Maaf abis .. er... Main ipad! Yeiy! Diganggu Meiko-kaa-san ! Jadi lemod kan! Te-chan~ Lancarin dong~!

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_

Yeh...Mak! Gambarin!

_**Samantha Kagiruri *Ta-chan***_

Eh... Bentar ya. Dipanggil Meiko-kaa-san sama Luka-nee-san! Jaa-nee jam juu-ni oke?

_**Tenshi Tenshi Gitu Loh**_

Yah... Oke Sip!

Balik lagi ke kenyata- Fanfik.

"Ta-chan! Main Ameba Pigg yoookkk?!" Kata Rin yang tiba-tiba njebol pintu ruangan Ta-chan "Eh? Ta-chan? Ta-chan di mana?" "Di sini Rin-chan!" "Oh... Ta-chan lagi apa?" "KAMU LEMPAR AKU PAKE PINTU LAH!" Yeh... Salah siapa duduk deket pintu... "Maaf... Oh iya. Ta-chan punya akun Ameba Pigg kan?" "Iya. Kenapa?" "Wig berapa?" "Seratus! Ya Sepuluh lah." "Kok banyak?!" "Hoho! Gratisan getoh! Saya! Gamau susah-susah earn cuma buat wig. Buat event, baru keren (?)" Insert Awkward Silent "Rin-chan. Sini deh. BBMan bareng~!" "Okeh"

Mari kita lihat yang dilakukan Len

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ULAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT! GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH CACIIIINNGGG! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH KUPU-KUPU! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH CAPUNG! GYA-" "BERISIIIKKKK!" Teriak Ta-chan dari lantai dua lantai duanya lagi (kamar Ta-chan sih Ta-chan modifikasi sendiri jadi dua lantai. Cih enak!) "Tapi aku takut..." Kata Len puppy eyes "Haah... RIN! SONO BANTU LEN!" Kata Ta-chan sambil lempar Rin dari lantai dua lantai duanya lagi (?) "KYAAAAA~!" "Tangkap Leeennn~!" "hup!" **CEPRETT **"MAKASIHHH FOTONYAAa~!" Teriak Ta-chan yang sangat (gak juga sih..) suka Twincest "Selamat bersenang-senanaaaaanngg!" Teriak Ta-chan sambil nutup jendelanya dan main game P*u bareng Resuko ma Hana.

Liat yang Dilakukan Miku? Oke. Kita liat Miku.

"Negi... Negi~ Di sana-sini ada negiii~!" Gumam Miku yang lagi merem. Loh? Miku-chan tidor? Ih gak ngajak-ngajak! "MIKUUUUUU-CHAAAAANNNNN!" Teriak Ta-chan sambil njebol pintu yang udah di segel, digembok, diplester, dikunci, ditahan pake besi sama kayu, dikasih password, terus lari ke arah Miku. "MIKUUUUUUUUU MIKU MIKU MIKUUUUUUUUUU~! SHOPPING YUUUUUUUU~!" "Shopping? MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sepertinya... Mansion Vocaloid aman dari kecelakaan 'semata' selama 3 jam (?)

Yang dilakukan Gakupo Ma Kaito... Jelas Gaboleh h*ntai an... Kan tugas sendiri ada #plak

* * *

Ta-chan : Selesai juga, Oh iya, kalo mau fict ini lanjut... Ada 10 review yaa?

Resuko : Kebanyakan.

Ta-chan : 7 ?

Resuko : Kurangi dikit.

Ta-chan : 5 ?

Resuko : Awal segitu dulu lah, master.

Ta-chan : Oke oke! Ceritanya lanjut kalo ada 5 review yaa~ Bisa lebih (?)

**TBC ~ Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mari Jalan-jalan!

Ta-chan : Yo minna~ Ta-chan kasihan sama yang menanti-nanti kelanjutan fic ini... Memang review baru satu... Ta-chan kasihan tuh~ Oke Ta-chan lanjutin aja mumpung ada ide nih... X3

Resuko : Perlu balas review?

Ta-chan : Di bawah. Malas saya nulis.. Nanti idenya kabur... Soalnya tuh baru mbobol kandangnya- EH WHAT?! MBOBOL KANDANG ?! JANGAN KABUUUURRR!

Ide(?) : wek ! *kabur*

Ta-chan : NOOO ! *ngejar*

Resuko : Yah sudahlah... Saya lanjut saja. Disclaimer ! Warning !

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid itu punya yang punya... Siapa? Tanya mbah gugel ah! (?)**

**OC yang nongol(?) punya saya!**

**Kalo Sa-chan ngeluarin OC... Yasudah itu OC Sa-chan.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Garing, OOC(sepertinya tidak), OOT, typo(s) de el el. Semoga gak terjadi yah...**

Resuko : Oke~ Mulai...

* * *

Pada hari pertama di fanfik ini, Miku dan Ta-chan juga sudah pulang dari Mall, Eh? Sepertinya ada yang janggal "Ne, Meiko-kaa-san?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Ta-chan kepada Meiko "Nani?" Jawab Meiko "Ta-chan rasa ada yang kurang deh..." "Siapa?" "Nggak tau... Pokoknya Ta-chan rasa ada yang kurang.." "Meiko-kaa-san..." Ucap perempuan berambut teal dimodel twintail kepada Meiko "Ada apa, Miku-chan?" "Ano... Makanan kita sisa satu porsi tapi saya rasa tak ada yangkurang..." "Eh?" Lalu Ta-chan pasang pose (sok) mikir, dan CLING (?) muncul Bolam diatas kepala Ta-chan "SA-CHAN BELOM DIBANGUNIN !" Teriak Ta-chan sampe gempa bumi, tapi herannya... Sa-chan di kamar gak bangun bangun juga...

"APAAAAAAA?!" koor semua warga mansion kecuali Sa-chan dan Ta-chan.

"Ta-chan bangunin Sa-chan gih. Dia kan anata-no-futago." Suruh Kaito-tou-san "Hih... Malas saya punya papa Baka gitu." Keluh Ta-chan sambil menunjuk Kaito-tou-san dan Ta-chan segera pergi ke kamar Sa-chan yang **tepat di sebelah **kamar Ta-chan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"ergh? Pergilah!" Sahut seseorang dari dalam kamar "Sa-chan. Makananmu nanti basi..." Kata Ta-chan kepada seseorang di dalam kamar yang kita ketahui bernama Sa-chan "Yaelah... BAWA KEDALEM AJA!" Ucap Sa-chan setengah (mungkin seluruhnya) teriak. Di kepala Ta-chan terlihat empat siku siku berwarna merah. Dan Ta-chan menyiapkan...

**JDUAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Bazooka. Ta-chan membazooka pintu sampai seluruh warga mansion shock (?) kejang-kejang(?) mulut berasap-asap(?) kepala berbusa (?) "**Sa-chan-baka-cchi. Kau itu... KAU ITU MAIN GAME IPAD?! KOK GAK BILAAANGG !**" Teriak Ta-chan lalu dia menyeret Sa-chan ke bawah "Gyaaa!" Teriak kecil Sa-chan karena jika teriaknya keras... Imagenya jatuh (?) "Meiko-kaa-san! Miku-nee-chan! Rin-chan!~ Sa-chan sudah bangun~!" Kata Ta-chan dengan innocent-nya

"Sudah! Kembali ke tugas masing masing!" Perintah Meiko-kaa-san

**Ting Tong**

"Eh? Ada yang datang?" Tanya Miku "Hoo... Pasti Lenka dan Rinto..." Kata Rin sambil makan jeruk "Lenka dan Rinto berkunjung?" Tanya Len "Bukannya kau sudah kukasih tau kalau Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii datang?" Eh Rin malah nanya balik "Eh? Kayaknya..."

Flashback

_"Len! Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii berkunjungnya mau kapan?!" Tanya Rin sambil memegang hapenya "Hn? Bukannya hari ini?" Jawab Len "Oh... Oke"_

Flashback off

"**E?! SAYA YANG NGOMONG KALAU MEREKA DATANG HARI INI?!**" teriak Len

"CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYAAAA!" Perintah Meiko-kaa-san sudah sampai batasnya(?)

Cklek

"Kon'nichiwa~" Sapa perempuan berambut honey-blonde panjang "Yo Lenka-chan~! "Sapa Gakupo kepada perempuan tadi yang diketahui bernama Lenka Kagamine "Yo" sapa laki laki dia shota kah?- "Mana dia si bocah pisang?" Tanya Rinto "Saya kah?" Tanya Lenka dengan wajah _innocent_ khas nya(?) "E? Bukan kau! Si _**Len**_!" Kata Rinto sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata kata 'Len' "Oh..." "Mari masuk..."

"Lenka-nee! Rinto-nii!" Teriak Rin dari sofa(?) "Rin-chan~!" Teriak Lenka (juga) "Tujuan kalian ke sini ada apa?" Tanya Len "Ara... Kau lupa~ Kita kan mau ngegame bareng~" Kata Lenka "Oh." "YO **BOCAH PISANG**!" Teriak Rinto sambil memeluk Le- Salah. No yaoi!(?) (Readers kecewa) Teriak Rinto sambil menjewer pipi Len. "AAARGH ! SAKIT RINTO-NII !" Teriak Len kesakitan (?)

- Time Skip to Night -

"Oh iya Rin-chan, Len-kun, Minna~ Kita dapet tiket dari master untuk pergi liburan lhoo~" Kata Lenka penuh keceriaan "Kemana?" Tanya Ta-chan yang lagi makan es krim punya BaKaito, BaKaito dihajar Meiko(?) "Seingetku sih ke Jepang…" "APA?! JEPANG?! HOREEEE!" Kata Ta-chan sambil lompat lompat(?) "Kapan berangkatnya?" Tanya Meiko-kaa-san ke Lenka "Nggak tau tuh... Katanya master kabari nan- " Kata Lenka terputus karena...

sfx : **_KRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG_**

"Iyaaa!" Teriak Meiko-kaa-san segera mengangkat telepon "Halo?" "Halo, Meiko." "MASTER!" "Soal keberangkatan ke Jepang... Kalian berangkat besok minggu. Itu saja yang master sampaikan. Titip salam buat yang lain ya, Meiko." "Baik, Master!"

**_Klek_**

"Gimana? Besok minggu kah?" Tanya Sa-chan dan Ta-chan serempak. **_Kembar benar-benar_**** indah**. "Kok kalian tau?" "Hari ini hari apa, Sa?" "Hari Selasa, Ta" "MASIH LAMAAA!"

Dari pada kalian (readers) nunggu kelamaan ke hari Minggu... Ta-chan yang baik(?) ini.. Akan memajukan waktu sampai hari minggu~ (Readers : NGOMONG AJA TIME SKIP || Ta-chan : Tidak bisa… Itu author jahat #plak Saya itu author baik (?))

Minggu, 8 Juni #buset time skip cepet amat. 03:00 AM (?)

Dan pada hari yang (sangat) cerah (Reader : Yaiyalah! Jam 3!) ini… Terlihat para budak— *Author dihajar readers* Eh iya maaf… Terlihat para hewan— *author dihajar readers sesi dua* Salah lagi… Terlihat para android-android yang dijual harganya lagi diskon sembilan puluh sembilan persen— *author dihajar readers sampai babak final ketiga(?)* *author sekarat*

The End. Terereret ! #plak *Author dihajar Readers beserta keluarga readers dan para author lain(?) dan keluarganya(?)*

Iya maaf bukan selesai. Masih lanjut kok. #plak

Terlihat para manusia-manusia di mansion sedang menyiapkan koper kecuali dia! *nunjuk BaKaito yang lagi makan eskrim* "KAITO-BAKA-KUSO-TOU-SAN !" Teriak seseorang yang melengking –jauh melengking daripada Miku— ke Kaito, yak betul dia itu Ta-chan "SIAPKAN BARANGMU, BAKA-TOU-SAN!"

**BUAAAAGGGHHHH**

"Aduh… Sakit… Sakit Ta-chan…"

"**GAK ADA AMPUN ! SANA CEPETAN!**"

"TUNGGU ES KRIM TOU-CHAN ABIS DULU!"

**DUUUAAAAAAAGGGHHHH**

"SAKIIITTT!"  
"**SANA CEPETAAANN !**"

"**BAKAITO! CEPETAN ATAU ****KUSITA**** ES KRIMMU!**" Ini jelas ibu-ibu yang bilang.

Di Bandara [Insert name here] 5:45 AM

"Untung gak telat… Kalau telat…" Ucap Sa-chan sambil melirik Kaito lalu men-deathglare-nya "Kita habisi tou-san." "Setuju." Ucap Ta-chan sambil menaikkan jempol.

_Ting Tong (?) Ditujukan untuk para penumpang pesawat [insert name here] dengan tujuan Jepang, pesawat akan segera berangkat pada pukul 6:30, harap mulai memasuki pesawat segera. Terima kasih. Ting Tong(?)_

"Sudah dipanggil~!" Teriak Miku ke semua orang (?) di bandara "Iya iya Miku-nee-chan" Kata Sa-chan malas malasan… Jangankan malas doang, dia malas** BANGET** #dihajar

Di Dalam pesawat (Ta-chan kasih tahu deh duduknya gimana… Tapi nanti bayar! #plak)

_Ta-chan duduk sama Sa-chan_

_Kaito duduk sama Meiko (Sejoli… Maklum lah #plak)_

_Luka (dengan amat terpaksa) duduk sama Gakupo (MAMVUS LU GAKUPO!(?) )_

_Rin (sangat jelas) duduk sama Len (Ta-chan tak tau nanti Len gimana…)_

_Miku duduk (dengan amat terpaksa) sendirian atau nunggu orang lain (LHAIZZZ KOWE MIKU #dihajarreaderskarenabahasangaco)_

_Hana (OC) (HARUS) duduk sama Resuko (OC) (Selamat dibanjiri omelan Hana, Res…)_

_Rinto (bahagia) duduk bersama Lenka_

Dalam perjalanan

Ta-chan baca komik (?) yaoi #plak beruntung banget Meiko-kaa-san di depan 2 baris, Sedangkan Sa-chan lagi baca komik juga… Tentu saja yaoi. #plak Miku sih lagi ngejar-ngejar pramugari(?) (Bener gak?) buat nyediain negi(?). Rin lagi jailin Len. Len sedang dijaili penuh-penuhan (karena habis-habisan nanti malah habis stoknya (?) ) Luka… Gak usah dikasih tau udah tau kan? Yaudah lompat(?) Kaito lagi menggalau dipojokan— ralat. Menggalau disebelah jendela sambil liat awan yang bentuknya MIRIP aisu-nya Kaito, dia udah mewek tuh. (Ta-chan dengan tidak sopannya nunjuk Kaito) Hana sih lagi baca majalah yang ada di pesawat, Resuko malah enak-enakan bobok(?) pertanyaan dari Ta-chan sendiri… Demon bisa tidur toh?

(Readers : ORANG ITU OC TA-CHAN KOK TANYA KE KITA?!)

Iya… Ta-chan kasih hipnoti— Gak deh, Ta-chan bukan pesulap. Ta-chan itu manusia. (menampakkan wajah watados #plak)

**1 hari 25 jam 61 menit 70 detik 100 milisekon** kemudian (Ngaco bener time skipnya…)

Bandara tercinta di Jepang (?)

"Waaaii~! Sampe juga!" Kata Ta-chan sambil meregangkan badannya karena dia abis enak-enakan tidur malah terbangun dari mimpinya yang sangat 'indah' #plak

"Semoga ada yang jual baju anime…" Pertanyaan bloon itu terlontar dari mulut Sa-chan. Tiba-tiba… **PLETAK** … Suara apa itu? Oh, itu suara Ta-chan ngejitak Sa-chan yang sepertinya kekurangan obat. "Ow… Buat apa itu Ta-chan?!" Kata Sa-chan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah benjol merah dan mengeluarkan asap bagaikan kebakaran di sana *nunjuk lokasi kebakaran* eh? Kebakaran? KEBAKARAAANN! **PLETAK** nah sekarang gantian Ta-chan dijitak readers (?)

"Udah ayo cepetan cari hotel…!" Teriak Meiko-kaa-san ke semua anggota keluarga (angkat) Vocaloid + anak (angkat gaje) empat. Ta-chan pun nunjuk hotel temen (kenal dari game(?) nya, cukup megah, diskon 50% (?) buat temen dia(?). Ta-chan bilang "Diskon 50% khusus saya! HWAHAHAHAH !" Ta-chan pun kena jitak negi dari… Yah readers tau siapa yang jitak… Pastilah Mbah Mik— (Ta-chan kena gampar negi season 2(?) MIKU-HIME-SAMAAAA! "Bercanda-bercanda, tapi memang diskon 50% kok…" Mereka pun segera memasuki hotel tersebut dan Ta-chan langsung menghampiri tempat pemesanan kamar "_Osoreirimasuga, watashi wa issho ni watashinokazoku to issho ni heya ni roku o yoyaku shitai to omoimasu.*" "Anata wa kono yuujin no shoyuu-shadearu?*" "Ha'i, watashi no yuujin desu.*" "Gesuto no tame dakedenaku, roku heya. Soshite go-juu-paasento no waribiki.*" "Ha'i! Arigatou!*"_

Semua juga hanya cengo karena kelancaran Ta-chan dalam berbahasa jepang. Tak ada yang nyangka kalau Ta-chan juga lagi _smirk-smirk _Gaje 'Hihihi… Gue pake gugel trenslet(?) dulu…' Batin Ta-chan sambil ketawa ala _aku-no-musume_ dalem hati. Omong-omong… Vocaloid kan jepang? Kok cengo? Oh… Pasti karena kelamaan di Indonesia. Ta-chan pun menerima kunci dan langsung memberikan semua ke Meiko agar dibagikan rata siapa dan siapa kamarnya.

Meiko pun menentukan…

_Ta-chan dengan Sa-chan, Miku Rin dan Lenka, Luka dan Meiko, Kaito dan Gakupo, Len dan Rinto, Hana dan Resuko_

_Hoo… Kenyataan itu pahit! Kurang Gula!_

"Eh… Kalian langsung cari kamar masing-masing! Dan istirahatlah! Sudah malam soalnya." Perintah Meiko-kaa-sama(?) kepada para budak— salah, kepada para anggota keluarganya. "Ha'i Meiko-kaa-san / Meiko-chan"

_Di kamar Ta-chan dan Sa-chan_

"Ne, Sa-chan…" Panggil Ta-chan "He? Apa?" Tanya Sa-chan yang sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu "Ngapain yah? Bosan!" Keluh Ta-chan "Kenapa gak nggambar? Kebiasaanmu gmabar kan?" "AHA! Gambar Ciel dari Kuroshitsuji _**crossdress**_ atau Seto dari Kagerou **_crossdress_** ah..."

**BRAAAAKKKKKK**

Pintu kamar Ta-chan dan Sa-chan tiba-tiba dibanting dengan kasarnya menampakkan dua laki-laki shota dihadapan Ta-chan dan Sa-chan. "KAU MAU GAMBAR SAYA CROSSDRESS?!" Yak diduga yang teriak adalah Ciel dari Kuroshitsuji "Aku sih boleh aja di crossdress…" Ini jelas banget kata Seto dari Kagerou "Tapi **bayar.**" Lanjut Seto, Jiah OOC "Ogah amat Ta-chan bayar buat gambar kalian! Udah sana pergi! Masuk ke kamar cewe dengan cara banting pintu lagi! **BALIK KE ALAMMU**!" Kata (tepatnya teriak) Ta-chan ke dua manusia shota di sana.

"Tadi apa?" Tanya Sa-chan "Seto sama Ciel dobrak pintu(?)" "Ohh…" "LHOOO! SA-CHAN GAK SEMPET FOTO MEREKA!" "Eh? CIEEEEEELL! SETOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Ta-chan manggil mereka lalu pintunya buka dan…

**CEPRET**

"Oke sudah" "Dah kalian boleh pergi" "GAH. DATENG SINI CUMA DIFOTO?!" "Ngefans kali…" "Buh lah."

**BRAK**

"BANTING PINTU LAGI KUCABUT NYAWAMU KOUSUKE-SAN DAN PHANTOMHIVE-SAN !" Teriak Ta-chan dalam mode kerasukan Ocnya (Eh? Sejak kapan OC bisa ngerasuki Masternya?)

_Di kamar Miku,Rin, dan Lenka_

**PLUK PRAK BUAGH**

Suara apaan tuh? Yah… Ta-chan gak tau! Kuda keselek angin kali. "AUTHOR ! MIKU-HIME-SAMA BUNUH NANTI!" Terus yang lanjutin cerita siapa? "SAYA, THOR!" Yaudah lanjutin sekarang gih… "NANTI AJA" Ngomong aja gak mau… "MAU KOK" Buat akun sendiri dong… "MALES!" Yah… Yowes… Apa peduli Ta-chan? "PEDULI PEDULIIN !" Males kali!

Narator berkata : "Terbentuklah pertengkaran Miku vs Ta-chan (Author mode)"

_Di kamar Luka dan Meiko_

**PRAK PRANG PRAK PRANG**

Itu bukan suara Meiko mabuk yang mecahin barang, permisa…. Itu Meiko main game perang… Buset… Tante-tante suka main game?

"SSTT !"

**JDUAAARRR**

"Yahh… Kalah…"

_Di kamar Gakupo dan Kaito_

DIDUGA MEREKA SEDANG YAOIAN!

"**KITA GAK YAOIAN, THOR!**"

_Di kamar Len dan Rinto_

"Hm? P ya?" "**BOCAH PISANG!**" "**HEY AKU BUKAN MAKANAN!**" "**KAN ADA PISANGNYA~**" "**BOCAH JERUK SHOTA!**" "**YANG SHOTA ELU KALI LEN!**"

Jah… Mereka main ABCD…

_Di kamar Resuko dan Hana_

Hi-Mit-Su Dayo! Hanya Tuhan dan Ta-chan yang tau! #DigaplokReaders

Skip time tu pagi hari yang tiada cerahnya karena salju(?) turun ke bumi(?) dengan 'mulus'nya

"Huaaahhh~" Kata Ta-chan sambil kucek-kucek mata "Ohayou" Sapa seseorang di sebelah Ta-chan yang kita ketahui jelas bernama Sa-chan "Ohayou…" Kata Ta-chan. "Hari ini kita ke pantai kan?" "Iya…" "Tapi musim dingin kok ke pantai?" "Naik bis ke Hokkaido…" "Bukannya masih dingin juga?" "Gatau deh…" "Gimana sih!" "Ya gimana-gimana lagi… Musimnya aneh sih ini… Harusnya panas… Malah dingin…" "**Minta orang ganti musim!**" "Hah….?"

Sfx : **CLIINGGG**

Narator berkata : "Salju pun digantikan dengan panas terik matahari"

"Panjang umur kau yang mengganti musim…" "Bukannya yang ganti musim kamu yah?" "EH? Gatau yah…"

**KRIIINGGGGGG**

"Haloo?" Jawab Ta-chan "Ta-chan. Ke restoran di hotel sekarang! Sarapan terus ke pantai!" Kata suara yang diyakinkan Ta-chan itu Meiko "Iya iya Meiko-kaa-san…" "Eh? Saya Kaito-tou-san! Bukan Meiko-chan" "Walah… Ya ya whatever. Sampe sana Ta-chan hajar kau BaKaito Shion-tou-san."

**GREK**

Ta-chan pun segera ganti baju dan meninggalkan Sa-chan yang masih di kamar(?) lagi **tidur-bangun-tidur-bangun(?)**

Di Restoran Hotel

"Ta-chan pesen apa?" "Apaaja yang penting minumnya es batu…" Ta-chan masih ngantuk rupanya, permisa. "Heh… Yang bener! Makannya apa?" Tanya Meiko-kaa-san "Es batu…" Sungguh Jawaban _**TAK LOGIS**_ "Yang bener Ta-chan sayangku…" Rupanya Meiko sudah mulai jengkel permisa(?) "Bakso pedes panas hangat enak dimakan di pagi hari…." Kata Ta-chan "Oke." Meiko pun langsung tulis di kertas yang dipesan Ta-chan, Miku, Rin, Len, de ka ka. Beberapa saat kemudian Sa-chan turun dari surga #plak Oke salah, Turun dari kamar ke restoran. "Sa-chan TELAT ! WAHAHAHH!" Teriak Ta-chan yang rupanya sudah bangun sepenuhnya karena dipaksa cuci muka sama Meiko-kaa-san. "**SIALAN KAU TA-CHAN ! TEMPAT UMUM! UMUM !**" "Ga kok… Restorannya privasi room(?)" "…" Sa-chan pun kicep(?)

Semua memakan makanan mereka dengan jalan damai (WOY EMANG INI APAAN)

"Kalian bersiaplah ke pantai! Kita main 2 jam di sana! Lalu kita ke mall! Lalu bebas!" Kata Meiko. Ta-chan pun langsung seret Sa-chan kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 12(?) "Nanti kita tangkep ikan terus lepasin lagi yah Sa-chan~" "Iya iya…" '_Meski Sa-chan cuma pingin berbaring di pasir…. Jangan ah! Nanti kotor…_' Oke itu batin Sa-chan

**_Di pantai_**

Miku pernampilan rambutnya jadi kuncir kuda nih yeh!(?) Dia seperti biasa, main sama Rin di pantai. Ciprat-cipratan(?) "Sa-chan… Gak jadi nangkep ikan, Ta-chan mau berbaring aja… Males sih…" Kata Ta-chan sambil menggelar karpet dan pasang payung "Rasanya kayak piknik~" "Yah begitulah" Kata Sa-chan sambil meminum jus kesukaannya, Ta-chan sih makan es batu (?)

**BYUUUURRRR**

Tiba tiba ombak menerpa (?) Miku dan Rin. "WOWONG!" Kaito pun menariknya ke permukaan "Ampun… Kalian… Ini ombak dalamnya kurang dari 1 meter masih minta tolong juga…" "Kaito-tou-san… Miku dan Rin tak bisa berenang!" Kata Miku kepada Kaito-tou-san

**GLUDUK GLUDUK**

Siapa sangka di hari yang (sangat) cerah ini… Bisa mendung gelap banget "Eh… Sinar mataharinya hilang?!" Tanya Ta-chan "Mataharinya dimakan kali… Dimakan monster!" Balas Sa-chan yang _childish mode on_. "SA-CHAN! TA-CHAN! KITA KE MALL DIPERCEPAT!" kata Luka-nee-san sambil menyeret Ta-chan dan Sa-chan ke bangunan untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Tenju aja Ta-chan dan Sa-chan cuma ganti baju.

Di Mall

**BREEEESSSS JDUAARRR CTARRR**

"Hujannya menakutkan yah Ta-chan" Kata Sa-chan sambil menoleh ke arah Ta-chan dan didapati Ta-chan sedang _senyum kemenangan _karena Hujan 'Sial. Lupa saya kalau dia SANGAT suka hujan… Apalagi badai…' "Eh… Kita ke toko baju yuk Sa-chann!" Ta-chan sepertinya OOC, karena dia **SANGAT** tidak suka toko baju. "I-iya…" '_hujan cepatlah reda!_' '_Hujan… Tambah deres! Tambah deres !_' Oke ini batin Ta-chan.

_Posisi Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Len : Supermarket_

Yaampun Mikuuu…. Kau beli negi 2 keranjang?! "BIARIN! **Suka Suka Gue** KALI THOR!" Ambooy(?) Gak sehat tuh! "SEHAAATT!" Rin! Kau beli jeruk 4 keranjang?! "Diskon~ Kubagiin nih!" Makasih Rin-chan, tapi gak perlu, Len, Lenka, Kau… Bagi pisangnya dong… "Boleh… Nanti di hotel." Oke. Arigatou (Loh? Kok ngobrol?)

_Posisi Meiko dan Luka : Café_

"Meiko.. Rencana kita kan kepotong 1 jam di pantai gegara hujan badai ini… Kita ngapain sehabis di mall?" "Entahlah… Pergi memutari kota mungkin" "Boleh juga"

Oke pembicaraan ini kita abaikan. Karena tidak penting di mata(?) readers untuk didengar(?)

_Posisi Kaito : Toko es Krim_

"Es krim yang mana ya?" Penjaga pun sweatdropped liat Kaito "Semuanya kelihatan enak…" Dasar Kaito… Jangan buat penjaganya sweatdropped do— "Pak! Kaito pesan yang ini!" –ng… DASAR MANIAK ES KRIM!

_Posisi Gakupo : Night Club (?)_

ABAIKAAANNN! GAKUPO LAGI MENIKMATI! DAN SEKARANG SEDANG DIHAJAR TA-CHAN !

_Posisi Hana dan Resuko : Tempat makan random_

"Heehh… Bosannya, mending di hotel…" "Apakah _milady _mau kembali ke hotel?" "Apa boleh? Mereka pasti mencariku…" "Oh… Baiklah, kita memutari mall ini bagaimana?" "Ide bagus, Resuko!"

**Oke perasaan mereka mencar dari awal deh… Dan…** _Balik ke posisi Ta-chan dan Sa-chan_

"Ta-chan… Bisakah ke toko es krim?" Tanya Sa-chan dengan puppy eyesnya "Hemmm… Bolehlah! Ta-chan juga lagi laper!" Ta-chan langsung seret Sa-chan ke toko es krim yang tadi Kaito datengi. "Pak! Es Krim Vanilla! Satu!" Kata Ta-chan "Es krim coklat satu" Kata Sa-chan 'bosannya…'

**JDEEERR CTAAARR BREEEESSS**

"Kyaa~ Mati lampu!" Teriak Sa-chan "Cuma mati lampu…" Ta-chan pun menyinari jalan dengan lampu hapenya. "Nah terang kan~"

**BRUK**

"Aduh, ma-maafkan saya!" Kata Ta-chan sambil bungkuk bungkuk(?) "Ah tidak apa-apa" "Eh? Kaito-tou-san?" "Bukan. Saya Akaito" "Wah… **Populasi kedua** dari Baka Shion…" **JLEB** "Tadi kau sebut Kaito kan? Dimana dia?" "Mana ku tempe, BAkaito Shion!" "Mau dibantu cari gak?" "Gak usah! Akaito bisa cari sendiri!" "Sok… Padahal depannya ada tia—"

**BRAK**

"-ng pembatas toko, Yak sepertinya sudah tertabrak." "_Ittai…" _ "Baka. Nyalain hapemu!" Kata Ta-chan sambil ketawa. Akaito pun menyalakan hapenya. Tuut Tuut Tuut…. "**TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! HAPEKU LOWBAT !**" Teriak Akaito secara cetar membahana **BADAI YANG GAK REDA REDA (?)** "Udah ya Akaito-nii… Ta-chan sama Sa-chan mau lanjut jalan lagi." Kata Ta-chan yang kembali menyeret Sa-chan. "Halo! Miku-nee-chan! Miku-nee lagi dimana?!" Tanya Sa-chan di telepon _"Di supermarket! Tapi gelap nih! Dateng dong!" _"Rencana kita juga mau dateng ke supermarket kok nee-san…"

**Time Skip tu the hotel (sebenernya Ta-chan yang kehabisan ide nih)**

"Hee… Capek banget!" Kata Rin sambil meregangkan badan di living room hotel(?) "Memang sih Rin… Mallnya gede banget gitu" Kata Len yang lagi makan pisang

_Di kamar Ta-chan_

Ta-chan langsung tepar tak berdaya(?) akan kekurangan es batu(?) "GILAAA! Capek bener!" "Memang capek… Gak capek mah… Elu yang makan es batu!" Teriak Sa-chan ke Ta-chan "Bro… Kita di sini berapa lama?!" "Seminggu kali…" "Oh…" **KRIIIINNGGG** "Ya? Halo? Eh? Ke kamar Meiko-kaa-san? Okelah" Kata Sa-chan di telepon "**TA-CHAN! KE KAMAR MEIKO-KAA-SAN !**" Sa-chan pun menyeret Ta-chan ke kamar Meiko-kaa-san dan Luka-nee-chan. _Kembar ini… **Aneh** #plak_

Mau tau apa yang akan mereka obrolkan?

Tetap saksikan di fanfik ini!

**TBC (Tu Bi Kontinyu~)  
**

* * *

Ta-chan : Oke! Mengenai ada tanda bintang di cerita, Ta-chan kasih tau deh

"_Osoreirimasuga, watashi wa issho ni watashinokazoku to issho ni heya ni roku o yoyaku shitai to omoimasu.*" = _"Permisi, saya beserta keluarga saya memesan enam kamar"

_ "Anata wa kono yuujin no shoyuu-shadearu?*" _= "Apakah anda teman pemilik hotel ini?"

_"Ha'i, watashi no yuujin desu.*" _= "Ya, saya temannya"

_"Gesuto no tame dakedenaku, roku heya. Soshite go-juu-paasento no waribiki.*" _= "Baiklah, enam kamar. Dan diskon lima puluh persen."

_"Ha'i! Arigatou!" _= "Ya! Terima kasih!"

Ta-chan : Oke. Soal Review buat lanjutan… Gak usah ada deh… Langsung Ta-chan lanjut jika Ta-chan berminat nulis(?) dan adanya ide yang mengalir deras (?)

Hana : … Lokasi kita di mall dimana master?

Ta-chan : Di jepang! BALAS REVIEW SANA!

Hana : Iye Iye...

**Samantha Fangelina : Oke kau sudah muncul, boku no futago~**

Ta-chan : Err... Kalau bahasa jepangnya ngawur... Gomenasai! Ta-chan asal translate pake mbah Google Translate!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review this story?**_


End file.
